


Triggering

by thetreesgrowodd



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Flashback, Incest, M/M, Triggers, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-09
Updated: 2010-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetreesgrowodd/pseuds/thetreesgrowodd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael drew the short straw today, so it's his turn to take a submissive role to his brothers. But it reminds him of something from the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triggering

The ropes around Raph’s wrists and ankles were tighter than normal. He was gagged and blindfolded, kneeling on the floor in a small room. His heart pounded in anticipation. He hated waiting.

The door opened and he heard the footsteps of several people cross the room. Someone touched his face and he flinched away. All at once he felt cold and disoriented, like he’d missed a step going down a flight of stairs.

“Come on Raph. It’s your turn. You lost today.”

 _“Lost the battle almost before it began.”_

“Yeah, you’re ours today!”

 _“Mine.”_

Someone pulled the blindfold off. His head was at waist level. Yellow, triangular lower portions of plastrons, hardening cocks. _Black nondescript clothing, gleaming naked blades._ Raph glared around at them. With his arms and legs immobilized, he’d express his defiant rage with his eyes alone.

“What’s that look for? Like you don’t like it.”

“He just wants us to get to the good stuff, right Raphie?”

 _“It was you who cost your brothers the battle. Your mistakes.”_

Raph felt sick at the confirmation of what he’d suspected. He’d known as soon as it had happened that he’d screwed up, but he’d tried to convince himself it hadn’t mattered.

 _“You were the weak link in the chain. The chink in the armor…”_ At that phrase, hands moved on the vulnerable places of his body. His ass, his face. A finger slid under the gag, into his mouth.

At the invasion, Raph thrashed and raged against the ropes. He got to his feet but lost his balance. Hands caught him and forced him back onto his knees. _Blades touched him on all sides. If he moved, they would pierce his skin._ He screamed around the gag.

“Leo.”

Someone slid the gag down. “Raph?” Hands held his face. “What’s wrong?”

“He’s not playing, is he?”

Hands gripped both arms, and someone knelt so close their knees touched his. “Get those ropes off of him!”

His brothers? But they had been beaten and bloody, captured if they weren’t dead. Surely he had hours or days of captivity and taunting ahead of him still. He focused with difficulty on Leo’s face, so near to his, shocked and worried. This didn’t feel like home, but somehow it was.

Raph licked his lips with a dry tongue. “I don’t want to do this anymore.”


End file.
